


晚自习

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO
Summary: ＊私设小远被坏孩子们强碱了，虽然心理很抵触厌恶但身体迷恋上了做爱的快感，于是在坏孩子的撺掇下成了放学后限定的秘密杂物间婊子＊小远穿情趣内衣一是为了自己玩，二是为了不把自己弄伤。是好聪明的小远呢XD＊嗯这个故事前篇是强碱太惨，要有续篇就是嫖客变情人的狗血青春爱情故事，所以应该不会写了嘎嘎嘎





	晚自习

某年某天的晚自习我照例去找了眼镜儿。  
眼镜儿是我发小，要比我出息不少，至少拼拼凑凑走走后门能堂堂正正跨进对面那座重点高中的大门。而我就不一样了，纵使手里不差钱也挤不进去，只能在隔壁街区的职高混日子。实话讲，那么两堵墙翻惯了甚至比走大路都要习惯顺溜。  
眼镜儿不知道从哪儿给我翻了套校服，套在身上扮个乖脸，轻而易举就能从保安大爷眼皮子底下溜过去。

我到的时间大概在一晚二晚的下课间。前后楼两边连接的长走廊拐弯处黑漆漆的一片，我经常靠在角落里看眼镜儿摇摇晃晃地经过，从暗处一把揽过他肩膀。  
他比我矮一个头，常年带着副酒瓶底眼镜，初中的时候是我们班前几名，不过现在来了海中也是吊车尾。我常压着他脑袋说他吃的饭都长到了眼镜片上，并习惯性地向后跳躲开他一记肘击。

“长什么眼镜儿？我吃饭长脑子！”他瞪了我一眼，“你以为谁都跟你似的？不长脑子只长个？”他挣开我的胳臂骂了声粗口，一只手往我裆前呼了一下，笑道：“嚯，下面也没少长。”  
“你懂个屁，凭哥这副身材这张脸，就算上不了大学富婆们也爱得很。”  
眼镜儿啧了一声：“瞧你那德行。”

我靠着墙，从身上摸出根烟来，刚准备找火就被他抓住了手腕子。  
“抽烟去厕所，怎么还不长记性？”  
“你们好学校真特么麻烦。”

 

晚自习铃声一响，吵闹的人群呼啦一下收进许多亮着光的小口袋里。眼镜儿还杵在我旁边一动不动，我用胳膊肘戳了戳他：“你不去上自习？”  
他愣了会儿，开口：“不了，今晚老班不在。”过一会儿又补了一句，“主任带着老师们交流去了，班里也乱得很。”

我自然对这些事无所谓。春末夏初的晚上隐隐有一股子闷热，比起教室在走廊里站会儿似乎更舒服。

“那你还不让我抽烟，算不算兄弟？”我锤了他胸口一拳。  
“那行，就一根。抽完了把烟屁股收好。”  
“得嘞！谢谢眼镜儿哥！”

 

以往我俩说话都压低了声，现在倒不那么拘束了。我一边抽我那根宝贝烟一边跟他扯些有的没的，反正都是我们学校那点破事。  
“那你那个女朋友呢？”他鲜少插嘴，突然来这么一句激起了我的坏心思。  
“你问这个干什么？啊？”我坏笑着怼了他一下。  
“我就问问，没什么意思。”他还是那副老样子，说话声沉沉的，“你俩还好着吗？”  
“没了，”我把重心倒到右脚，站久了腿有点麻。“就上次那个系花是吧？早分了。”  
他沉默了会儿，“那么漂亮说分就分？你还真舍得。”

我自然猜到了他话里藏的那几分心思，这家伙还没搞过对象，观念也老套得很。  
“漂亮算什么？不合适，再说那样儿的我身边也不缺。”  
“我还不知道你？什么不合适，玩腻了就换罢了。”他斜着眼瞟我。  
“呵，我倒是觉得你俩配的很，一样管东管西富有想象力。”

他没说话。隔着一堵墙，能听到那边第一间教室里乱糟糟的一片。我想着要挑起什么话头来结束这片有点尴尬的空当，眼镜突然蹲了下去，又干脆坐在了地上。  
我也撑着地往下蹲，屁股还没来得及挨到地面就听到他问：“那你们做过吗？”

我一时不知道怎么答，干脆直接说了。“你还不了解我？”看他没反应，又说，“这不分了好久了吗，我还真憋的很。”  
“……我还是觉得这样不好。”  
我轻轻削了下他脑袋，“这都什么年代了，也就你这种童子鸡才在意这个。”  
“老子才不是童子鸡。”他狠狠说了一句。  
我一开始只觉得他在强撑面子，可看表情又不像。不过以他的性子绝不可能自己找个妞来一炮的，干脆也不问了。

“你是不是谁都行？”他没头没尾地来了一句。  
“那……肯定要脸和身材都过得去的啊。”我打了个哈哈。

眼镜儿忽然站了起来，逆光的身型在我眼里前所未有地高大。  
“你身上有多少钱？”他那两个眼镜片反着光。  
我掏出钱夹子数了一下，红票子有六七张。  
“不到八百，怎么了？”  
“够了。”他顿了一下，“你要先跟我去看看吗？”

我足足愣了有十几秒才知道他什么意思。

“操，诶不是，你们学校还有做这个的？”  
“别问了，你来不来？我不会坑你的。”

 

我跟着眼镜儿走出黑暗，一路提心吊胆，生怕这小子驴我。他带着我从中间那条走廊往后楼走，走廊里的吵闹声越来越小，到最后只剩一片安静，不得不放轻了脚步。  
我俩停在尖子班的后门口，隔着门板都能听到学霸们哗啦啦写卷子的声音。

“眼镜儿你他妈要是驴我你就完蛋了。”我附在他耳边咬牙切齿，顺带朝里面瞟了一眼，“就这样的？你小看兄弟啊……”  
“闭嘴。”他瞪了我一眼，又道，“倒数第三排靠窗那个，看到没？”  
“那是个男的，你搞清楚？”  
“你仔细看。”

是个身形挺拔的男生，秋季校服空荡荡的，显出肩骨和手臂的线条来。软软的刘海垂在额前，完全算不上是女生的那种漂亮，倒是清秀得很，很讨人喜欢的好看。看上去是实打实的好学生，皮肤少见的白。

“咋了？再怎么仔细也是个男的。而且这张脸总觉得哪里见过似的。”  
“那是我们年级第一，章远。”

那的确，我翻墙落脚的地方前面就有块宣传板，正面第一排工工整整印着张一寸照。男孩儿笑得很阳光，几乎每晚都要跟我打个照面。

“嗯，所以呢？”我盯着眼镜儿。  
他突然压低声音，一只手扯着我袖子：“你听过双性人没有？”  
我脑子一时还没转过来，他又接了一句：“章远……他下面长了个逼。”

“艹。”我惊呼出声。

 

眼睛儿拉着我飞也似的逃离现场，回到中间那条走廊才停下，气喘吁吁地骂我：“你他妈是不是有病？那么大声想死吗？”  
四五间办公室灯都黑着，我的心还咚咚地快速跳个不停，一半是因为刚刚跑得急，另一半是因为那个让人难以置信的秘密。

“你要不要？”眼镜儿又问。  
我下意识地点点头。  
“先给我一百。”  
我抽出张红票子递给他。他折了折放进半个破信封里，又把信封塞进杂物间的门缝里。

“你还愣着干嘛？”  
“现在……？”我感觉心要跳出嗓子眼儿了。  
“回走廊等着啊，他下晚自习才来。人家可是好学生。”他又补了一句。

我俩又蹲回黑黢黢的走廊里，期间我又抽了两根烟，他没管我，只是沉默着。

 

下晚自习的铃声突然响起来，他拽了一下我的袖子。  
“等人走干净了再去杂物间。别敲门，直接进去就行。”  
“那你呢？”  
他突然笑了一下，“俩人一起去可就不止这个价了。玩得开心。”他拍了拍我肩膀。

 

杂物间的门关得很严实。整个学校都黑漆漆的一片，我把门打开一条小缝钻了进去。

门里面要比走廊黑得多，一扇窗都没有，隐隐有股潮湿的味道，还有瓦楞纸箱的特有气味。  
一盏小小的台灯亮起来，我看到那个男孩站在我对面，比我低那么一点，没有笑，看起来有点疲倦。但在暖色灯下好看得要命。

“带套了吗？”他问，神色淡定得像答一道数学题。  
他的声音很好听，也许喘起来的时候会更好听，我这样想。  
那双漂亮的圆眼睛直直盯着我，我呆了一会儿才想起他的问题来。“哦，带了。”

灯光在他脸上投下两片颤动的小扇子。  
“口要单算钱，我可以帮你撸。”

明明是同年纪男孩们私下里说得最多最平常的词，从他嘴里说出来却像加了催情药，那两片唇一开一合，不知不觉间下身已有了反应。

“直接来吧。”我说。

他看了我一眼，细细白白的手指抓住校服拉链一点点向下拉，露出一大片雪白的肩膀和前胸来。他里面没穿衣服，只有一条细细的带子缀在凸出的锁骨末端，再往下是薄薄的黑色三角杯内衣，圈着过于纤细的雪白腰肢，似乎伸开手掌就能轻松握住。

暖热光滑的皮肤贴着我掌心。他排斥似的躲了一下，又紧紧地贴过来，在我轻车熟路的揉摸下敏感地颤抖着。  
“接吻，要另算钱吗？”我贴着他耳朵问。一点点朦胧的灯光恰好能照出他脸颊上细细碎碎的可爱绒毛。

“不可以。”他偏了一下头，语气冷硬，“不可以接吻。”

那副样子就像主动权还稳稳落在他自己手里似的。我心里暗笑，顺势在他露出的漂亮颈子上留下一个湿热的吻。

我不知道是他生性敏感还是被男人艹出的骚浪劲儿，仅仅是落在颈侧和喉结的舔吻就让他软了腰，呜呜地发抖。  
胸口只有一片薄薄的软肉，被隔着一层绸布肆意揉捏，乳果很快就充血肿起来，就算再细腻的布料也磨得又痒又痛。  
小内衣被推到最高，露出雪白又微微起伏的胸膛，两颗红果子是嫩草莓一样的粉红色，四周有些淡淡的红指印。

“疼吗？”

他始终低着头，咬着下唇不说话。

温热的掌心紧紧贴着两颗肿起的小东西，他手臂撑着身后的置物架，绷出两道细白的弧，捏着架子边缘的骨节泛着白。他似乎很抵触这档子事，我看得出，却丝毫不想停下来。  
膝盖顶进半开的双腿间，碾过腿心时他剧烈地抖了一下，一双湿润的眸子落在我眼里，三分欲色，更多的是不甘和恨意。那样强烈的情绪陡然撞进我的脑子，带着鲜亮锐利的生机和漂亮，某种从未有过的感觉占领了我的心。

我不该说话，每说一句都是对这个干净男孩的侮辱。但他这副样子却隐隐激起了某些暴戾的破坏欲望——想撕碎他、毁掉他，像毁掉一只精美漂亮的瓷器那样。  
松垮的校服裤子轻飘飘地滑到脚踝，被三角裤包裹的柔软臀肉手感十足。前身的小东西半抬起头，把黑色蕾丝撑起一个小包。

“没看出来嘛，好学生原来这么骚？”

被沾得湿淋淋的手指蹭着腿间那一串滑溜溜的人造珍珠。摸到某一颗时用力往身体内部顶进去来回磨蹭，激起一阵压抑着的轻软喘息。

“上课也是这么玩的吗？这里是不是很痒？”  
“不……不要了……别往里了……呜”

“这样吗？”我把那颗珠子又顶得深了些，他那里生得很小，半开的小口把珠子吞进一半，绷紧的珠链磨着那颗凸起的小肉粒。那下面似乎更湿更软了，隐约能闻到一丝体液的甜腥味，咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声响在耳畔。  
淡淡的红潮在他雪白的皮肤上扩散开来。手指戳着那颗陷进湿红穴口的珠子，另一颗压着小肉粒的也被按紧了碾磨。

“别……呜啊”

他不一会儿就绷紧身子细细地抖起来，两条长腿夹紧了想减缓快感的折磨。沾满体液的珠链被坏心眼地勾起去，又用力弹回，击打着敏感细嫩的花心。他又痛又爽，叫了几声就泄出来，粘稠的体液把下半身沾得水光一片。

“你倒挺会给客人省事儿的，”一根手指轻松插进了松软的穴口，“逼这么湿，直接插都没问题。”  
“别废话……艹爽了就走，我卷子还没写完。”他轻轻喘了几声，语气寡淡。  
“你现在这副骚样子，还谈什么学习？”他脸上还带着没散开的嫣红情潮，却依旧一副冷冰冰的样子，“你被艹开了也这样吗？一点情趣都没有。”

他干脆转开头不看我。

 

漂亮男孩儿一丝不挂地坐在杂物箱上，双腿大开，本不该存在的女性器官湿漉漉地蠕动着，紧紧吸着刺进穴里的手指。

“你……笑什么？”  
“感觉还挺奇妙的，马上要艹海城的全市第一这件事儿，我以前可从来没想过。”  
他低下头，很久之后才轻轻说：“你又不是第一个。”

“你怕疼吗？”

他湿漉漉的眼睛茫然地看着我，下一秒瞳孔因为疼痛而骤然缩紧。

他轻轻骂了句粗口，让我没忍住笑出了声。

“小远——我能这么叫你吗？小远……放松……你下面好紧。”  
他窝在我怀里，像只被欺负狠了的奶猫，眼睛红红的要掉泪，却被生生逼了回去，不忘皱两下鼻子，瞪我的眼神依旧犟得很。

“你平时就是这么招待客人的？”  
他一个劲儿地推我，下面却咬我咬得紧，湿湿软软的让人头皮发麻。  
“呜……没见过你这么麻烦的……”  
“那他们什么样儿啊？”草莓一样的小乳果一颤一颤，用拇指轻轻按着揉搓了几下，就低头含进嘴里。  
“他们……插几下就射了……啊……你这个太……我好疼”

青春期精虫上脑的小男生大多没什么经验，他里面比女孩子还要紧，被夹射实在再正常不过。  
小奶包只有薄薄一层肉，再怎么吸也只有软软的一点。他呜呜地叫了几声，下身不自觉地蹭着。我只用前端浅浅地艹他，被撑开的窄小花穴一片湿淋淋的红，黏液随着动作从肉膜间挤出来。

“就当你在夸我了。”

碰到某一点的时候他惊呼出声，声音就像我所想的那样又甜又软，一只手攥紧了我T恤肩头的布料。他在我身下细细地喘，带着股被艹爽了的骚劲儿，听得手下动作都不由得重了几分。

手指用力撮起他胸口那两片肉，“小远宝贝，两颗小草莓都要被哥哥吸烂了，哥哥舔得你爽不爽？”  
他抿紧了唇不说话。  
“不说话？那别怪我一会儿艹得你合不拢嘴。”

他那根小肉棒直直地翘着，随着我挺身的频率前后点着头，前端一点点冒着水。某种莫名其妙的成就感出现在我脑子里，随之而来的还有我该死的好奇心：我还没见过男人被操射的样子，双性人潮吹也会像女孩子那样喷水吗？  
绝不要小看高中男孩对性爱知识的好奇心。积攒了几个礼拜无处发泄的旺盛荷尔蒙和精力让我恨不得把脑袋里所有的花招都用在眼前这个可爱又倔强的小婊子身上。

我掐着他软软的脸颊强迫他看着我，一个挺身艹进最深处，层层叠叠的媚肉推推挤挤，紧紧缠着我刺进他体内的东西，爽得我不禁叹出声。他修长的腿抽动了几下就认命一样地垂下去，任由我一次次破开那个湿软窄小的地方。  
“操……小远宝贝真的好紧，要把哥哥夹射了。”  
“你……他妈……闭嘴”  
“明明很爽呢，”我不顾他的抵抗，捉着那只白白的手按在泥泞一片的交合处，“小逼明明很爱吃男人的鸡巴，一缩一缩地好会吸。”

眼泪从他红红的圆眼眶里滚出来，吧嗒吧嗒地掉在我手上。我加快速度顶他，湿软的肉道已经适应了巨物的侵犯，狭小空间里充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声和让人脸红的水声。  
他半张着嘴，露出一点水红色的柔软舌尖，好看的眉毛皱起来，带着甜腻情欲的呻吟被撞得七零八落。他还在哭，被冲撞的动作顶急了就控制不住地抽气，连带下面的穴都一下一下的抽紧，直逼得我埋在他体内的东西又涨了一圈。

“不……不要……好涨……里面好酸”

我压着他腿弯更快速地抽送起来，他纤细的腰很快绷紧了，腿根处的软肉剧烈抖动个不停，涎水从合不拢的嘴角滴下来，嘴里胡乱喘着，忽然急急地叫了一声。  
小水柱从花穴深处源源不断地喷出来，哗啦啦流了一地。潮吹过的身子软软地瘫在储物箱上，雪白的胸膛不住起伏。

“章远，你哭的样子真好看。”

 

他沉默着，轻轻吸了下鼻子。腿间湿软的花唇含着肉棒硕大的顶端，中心的小口一张一合地吮着。  
“……你……怎么还没射……我累了”

哪有婊子嫌嫖客时间长的？我不禁笑出声。他本来是在埋怨，配上一副被艹开的骚样子倒像是在调情。我知道他在担心书包里那半份没写完的卷子，又担心被巡逻的保安发现，但事已至此，远没有半路刹车的道理。

“你下面这张小嘴还没吃饱，我怎么能射？”

我让他弯下腰，手扶着置物架，高高撅起他白白的小屁股。两瓣臀肉被用力向两边推开，露出中心一朵湿漉漉的打着颤的花。细软嫩肉红艳艳的一片，从中央小洞里挤出几滴黏黏的水。  
我掐着他的腰往里艹，每一下都恨不得把自己整个儿挤进那个湿软紧致的温柔乡里。章远两条腿被我干得发抖，小屁股一沉被艹得前所未有的深，只会半张着嘴一声接一声地浪叫，扭着腰吃我的鸡巴。

架子被他摇狠了，摩擦着地面刺啦一声响。我俩都惊了一下，接着就听到有人靠近的脚步声。章远手忙脚乱地按灭了小台灯，直起身窝在我怀里轻轻地喘。我看他这副害怕的样子玩心大起，下身用力一顶，他滑了一步就趴在了门上。  
就算一片漆黑我也知道他狠狠瞪了我一眼，门外的脚步声越来越近，我就跟着步伐的节奏一下下顶他。花穴因为紧张缩得前所未有得紧，他两只手臂用力撑着门板，抿紧唇不让自己发出声。

脚步声停了。想也是对方站在门口仔细听里面有什么动静。  
舌尖顺着颈线一路找到了耳垂，我含着那个软软的小东西大开大合地干他。他沉沦情欲却用力隐忍的样子对我是某种绝妙的催情剂，只会让我失去理智般地索求更多。

他前身的小肉棒被我干得甩个不停，湿乎乎的沾满了体液。我握住那个秀气的小东西撸动了几下，他湿软的穴里就涌出一股温热的水。  
“靠，真他妈爽。”我贴在他耳根轻声说。

我又这样弄了几次，他显然受不住了，小东西在我手里一跳一跳的想射，却被拇指死死按住了顶端的小孔。  
外面的人似乎终于看够了似的，向另一边的楼梯间走过去。

章远几乎要被我弄疯了，他小口小口喘着气，扭着腰想挣脱，却每次都被体内的东西艹到最深。等保安下楼梯的时候他终于放开了嗓子，本来想骂人，一开口却是浪得要命的呻吟。

“叫得真骚，小逼被艹得这么爽吗？”  
“呜……”

我本以为他又要骂我，加快速度顶了几下，谁知他竟骚得摇起屁股来。

“好爽……大鸡巴要把小逼操坏了……呜啊……小远的逼好痒……”  
“真是坏孩子。上课也在用骚内裤磨小豆豆吗？”  
“嗯……磨……磨了……小远磨小豆豆……爽到喷水了……”  
“操，这个骚货。”  
他吸了下鼻子，声音软糯糯的，“是……是骚货……啊太深了……要操到子宫了”  
“章远你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“呜……呜啊……哈……”

 

如果可能的话，我想永远待在他身体里。  
杂物间就是我们两个的世界，我可以一直抱着他，看他气呼呼地瞪我，看他被我欺负得眼泪汪汪，看他醒来睡去。我不知道自己为什么会对一个初次见面的小婊子产生这样的情感，可能是他青涩倔强的样子太过惹人爱，又可能是这副在我怀里颤抖的身体太过美味。反正我还是个高中生，我什么都不懂，但我知道是时候和他说再见了。

他在我怀里抽搐着射了出来，柔软的花穴溢出一大股温热的液体。我把肉棒从他身体里拔出来，把用过的安全套打了个结。  
他全身脱力，两只胳膊挂在我脖子上，胸膛紧紧贴着我的。他高潮时在我耳边胡乱地喊，带着浓浓的情欲，几乎要把我们两个淹没，我在心里一遍遍叫他的名字，章远，章远，脑子里是公告栏里他那张傻傻的微笑的脸。  
我趁他放空的时候吻了那两片唇，是甜甜的，凉凉软软，像晶莹的果冻。

 

“校门关了。”他躺了好一会儿，蔫蔫地说，“都怪你。”  
小台灯又亮起来，他赤裸着身子躺着，两条腿被弄得合不拢。  
“我本来打算做完就溜出去的，谁知道你搞这么久。”

他一边说话一边吸吸鼻子，声音钝钝的，细长的躯干四肢伸展开来。“喂，”他抬起脖子问我，“你怎么还不走？”  
“我带你翻墙出去，”我看着他的圆眼睛，“我跟你一起走。”  
他梗着脖子看了我半天，说：“你真是个怪人。”又说，“我好累，不想动，你要等就等着吧。”

 

“要我帮你擦一下吗？”他身上还湿漉漉的。  
他没吱声，我从他角落的包里翻出一包抽纸，拿了几张帮他擦。他的腿又长又漂亮，皮肤白得晃眼，擦到腿根时被他一脚踹开，恶狠狠地对我讲：“别碰我！”

于是我坐在他对面点了根烟。我隔着一点忽明忽灭的红火星看他，要不是胸口微弱的一点起伏，我真以为他是个漂亮的仿真娃娃。  
——如果真的是也好，我可以悄悄地把他带回家，让他变成只我一人知晓的阁楼的秘密。

“你还有烟吗？”他支起半个身子问我。  
“你真想抽？”我看着他，“好学生不该抽烟的。”  
“你管我？”他瞪了我一眼。

我看了看手里的烟屁股，深深吸了一口，凑上去吻他的唇。  
他就像我想的那样没抽过烟，稍稍愣了一下，被呛得咳个不停，最后在我脸上留了个清脆的巴掌。

“我说了，不可以接吻。”他脸气得通红，柔软漂亮的嘴唇肿肿的带着点水光。

“可我亲了你两次。”  
“那，那你还想我再补一巴掌吗？没见过你这样儿的人，神经病。”

“你让开，我穿衣服。”  
我乖乖站到一边，看他熟练地扣上小内衣的扣子，又去找不知道被丢到哪儿的内裤。  
“你还穿那个回去啊。”  
“不然我光着吗？”他瞪了我一眼。  
“磨着会痛的。”

他试了几下还是放弃了，团成一团塞进校裤口袋里，又把两条细细的腿往裤筒里伸。  
“你不是我们学校的吧？”  
“我要说出去天打雷劈出门撞车。”我毫不迟疑地发誓。  
他瞟了我一眼，是那种学霸看傻逼的惯有眼神。

“其实……也没什么，又不是白嫖。”他喃喃着。  
“那我还能再来找你吗？”

他套上校服，拎起角落里的包，拽过剩下的五张红票子，深深看了我一眼：“你真的有病。”

 

下楼的时候他还是不情愿地趴在了我背上，那两条腿软得像面条，走路都走不直。我带着他抄小路直奔往常翻的那个墙头，他鼻尖和下巴蹭着我的脖子，蔫蔫地讲风凉话。类似于“你这种惯犯”，还有“下次我就告诉安保大爷”，以及“学校怎么不多安点儿路灯摄像头”。他话多得让我恨不得转头堵上那张嘴，但最后还是作罢。

“我要把这玩意儿撤掉。”他用脚尖提着墙根那一排桌子，声音软绵绵的简直像在撒娇。  
我把他拎上墙头，单薄细瘦的身子轻轻的没几两肉，叫他乖乖坐着先等我下去。我脚跟还没站稳，就听到墙那边中气十足一声喊：“小兔崽子！干嘛呢！”  
他像一片叶子一样从墙头飘下来落进我怀里，震得我胸膛和手臂都闷闷地疼。

“上来，我背你回去。”  
“不用！我自己能走。”  
“你都被我操成啥样了还逞强。还是说——你想让我抱你回去？”

 

我们大概走了一个世纪那么久，久到话痨的人都倦倦地没了声音。  
他家楼下有棵很大的树，楼上没点灯，黑乎乎的一片。章远软乎乎的身子贴在我怀里，眼睛半眯着，像只打瞌睡的猫。  
“章远，小远？小远宝贝儿？”  
他迷迷糊糊地抬头看我，我低下头凑近他耳边：“下次能让哥哥射在里面吗？”  
他皱起一点眉呆呆地看着我，反应过来后凶神恶煞地朝我吼：“你给我滚！”  
他拽过我肩上的包跑了几步，又回头喊：“你个神经病！”

我看着那个白蓝相间的影子一瘸一拐地消失在单元门后边，嘴角几乎咧到了耳朵边儿。  
我从来没那么高兴过，高兴得像找到了天堂。

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊私设小远被坏孩子们强碱了，虽然心理很抵触厌恶但身体迷恋上了做爱的快感，于是在坏孩子的撺掇下成了放学后限定的秘密杂物间婊子  
> ＊小远穿情趣内衣一是为了自己玩，二是为了不把自己弄伤。是好聪明的小远呢XD  
> ＊嗯这个故事前篇是强碱太惨，要有续篇就是嫖客变情人的狗血青春爱情故事，所以应该不会写了嘎嘎嘎


End file.
